From That Day
by BookNerd93
Summary: Every year Bella Spends Christmas Eve alone and she has no one to spend it with until that day, the day her life changed. BPOV and ONE SHOT ... MERRY CHRISTMAS XD


**Hey Guys I wanted to write a one shot about Christmas, so I wrote this. I hope you will like it and check out my other fanfic " Helping Others ".**

**PS: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**One shot**

BPOV

The most anticipated day of the year is Christmas Eve, see I love Christmas but each time I spend it, I'm all alone and I don't have any friends or family to spend it with. I lost both of my parents in a car accident when I was 19 and when I was in school, I didn't have any friends, same goes when I went to college.

My mother had a book shop and it was successful, It was near Time Square that means a lot of people come to it and I get good money out of it.

It was a busy day in the bookstore, it was getting late and the store began to slow down, there was so many people today and especially kids because from the moment I decided that there should have been a story-teller, the people went crazy

The name of the bookstore was "Eliza's book shop" named after my grandmother, I have never seen her in my life but my mother told me so much about her that I wish I could have met her.

"Bella, aren't you going to close the shop today?" Angela asked pulling her bag and coat from the back room.

"No, I think I will stay late today."

"oh, oky Bella, then I'm going to go, merry Christmas bells." Angela said smiling then leaning to kiss me.

"Merry Christmas" I said smiling. Angela is new and I had hired her because she was in desperate need for the money and I actually didn't mind, she just finished studying English literature like me. She asked me to spend Christmas with her and her boyfriend Sam, but I didn't want to intrude. The last time I had a boyfriend was at age of fifteen and he was not that great, we spent one month together then I broke up with him, he wanted things that I actually didn't want.

I was arranging the books and returning each book in its section when I heard the sound of the bells ringing in my ear telling me someone entered the book store.

I placed the books on the reading table and walked to the counter. I saw a man wearing a black coat and jeans and a beautiful little girl that I had seen before, her name is Emma and I remembered her grandmother, Esme always bringing her every week. They were so adorable and breathe taking.

The guy shook the snow out of his head and looked into my eyes. I looked back and stared at the most beautiful man I have ever seen. His eyes were green which is my favorite color now.

"Hello." he said

"Hey Bewa." Emma said smiling and running to hug me, she was wearing a beautiful pink dress,white coat and pink boots. Emma had her father's eyes and hair.

"Where have you been? I missed you" I said kneeling down to her level and hugged her.

"Sowy Bewa." she said frowning and them continued, "but I'm here now can I go and read some books?" she said in a low voice.

"No problem honey." I said smiling then kissing her chubby cheeks.

"Daddy, I wanna go and see books fow me." Emma glanced at her father with pure innocence and shaking his hand. Damn it, it's his daughter. His wife is one lucky woman.

"Are you going to close?" he asked me with a worried voice.

"Oh no, I'm not going to." I smiled.

"Sure Emma, but be careful. I'll be here if you need anything." he said smiling down at her and Emma instantly ran to the kids section.

I stared at him for a long time then blushed realizing that I should actually say something.

"Come on in and have a seat please." What was I doing?.

"I'm sorry because I bothered you, the problem is my daughter said my mom hadn't let her come here for two weeks because she had been punished and she decided that She want to spend Christmas Eve here." he said smiling at me.

"Oh I actually remember Emma; she is one of the frequent visitors to the store."

"Well you have a really beautiful store."

"Thanks." I said blushing then looking down at my lap.

"My name is Edward Cullen." he smiled then held his hand out; I shook it then said "mine is Bella."

After half an hour I knew Edward was perfect for me, his smile, his eyes, his hair and most importantly his personality. He was a doctor and he explained how hard it is for him to find time for his daughter.

"if you don't mind my asking but why are you not closing the store?." he asked and then continued, " I mean everybody is going out and celebrating it."

"Well I ,um ,First my house is upstairs, so if I want to go home it will take me one minute and second I don't have anyone to spend it with."

Edward smiled and I have no idea why was he smiling.

"Me too actually, it's the first time I'm spending it alone. My father and mother are in brazil now."

"Oh that's interesting, and your wife?" I said smiling, so he can no longer notice my sadness

"I'm divorced, so yeah." I didn't see Edward face but I can see how he held his mug of coffee, I felt like the mug was her and he is trying to kill her. I felt sorry for him and I just wanted him to forget about her.

"Well I think you are spending it with me." I said smiling

He looked up at me then said "Yeah I think I'm spending it with you and I actually like it, a lot."

I blushed and didn't know what to say to that, I looked at him and saw he is looking at something behind me and I turned around, nothing was there expect or a CD player.

"Can I use your CD player for a minute?" he asked

"Yeah sure."

I saw Edward coming behind me and placed a CD, I didn't see what was it but then my favorite song came and I smiled, it was "Turning Page" by Sleeping At Last. Edward turned around and said "Would you like to have this dance?"

OMG he is just amazing, I blushed and answered, "Yes". Edward was the first person that I have felt something when I'm around, he captivated me in a way I will never understand. I have known him less than two hours and I feel I cannot live without him.

We were in the middle of the song when I looked from of his shoulders and saw Emma standing there with a book in her hand; she stood there with wide eyes. I instantly broke up from Edward and looked at him in a way telling him we are not alone.

I walked to Emma and smiled, "hey honey"

"What way you doing?" she said smiling.

"Nothing honey, we were just dancing." I was afraid from her reaction and I just didn't know what to say, I looked at Edward and saw him staring at both of us.

"Can I dance with you?" Emma asked

I laughed and said yes. We danced all the three of us. It was getting late and I didn't want to say goodbye to them. When it was time for them to leave, Edward went to his car and I closed the shop to follow them and say goodbye.

I said goodbye to Emma and Edward placed her in the back of the car. He then turned around and said, "It was great to meet you and I'm happy that I didn't spend the Christmas alone this year."

"Yeah me too, thanks it was amazing and I hope you can repeat it next year." I said smiling and hoping they can come each day to the store, I wouldn't mind at all.

"Bye Bella." Edward said leaning and I felt my heart betting like a drum, I thought he wanted to kiss me but then he kissed my cheek. I didn't answer him back, because I was nervous, happy and sad at the same time.

Edward opened the door and was about to enter the car when he turned around and asked, " would you like to go out tomorrow with me and Emma?" I smiled at him because he looked so nervous and I answered a yes which made him smile and laugh.

From That day everything changed. it was the day I first meet my Edward and my Emma. The best thing is from that day each Christmas I spend it with Edward and Emma in addition to that today is Christmas and I'm spending it with my beautiful husband Edward and my two daughters Emma and Lily.

**Hey guys :D did you like it? … Review please and if you want to follow me on twitter : **

** BookNerd93**


End file.
